Along with unceasing development of display technology, application of OLED display devices using AMOLED (Active matrix organic light emitting diode) display technology becomes more and more widespread.
The OLED display device can operate normally only when multiple different voltages are provided concurrently, thus it needs multiple types of power supply chips to convert a battery voltage or an AC (alternating current) voltage to which the display device is connected into voltages required by the OLED display device. For example, an analog reference voltage required by a driving chip of the OLED display device, a digital voltage and an analog reference voltage required by an input/output interface, an analog voltage and a digital voltage required by a processor signal system, an anode voltage and a cathode voltage required by an OLED pixel driving circuit. Among them, the anode voltage and the cathode voltage required by the OLED pixel driving circuit provide energy for light emitting to an EL (Electro Luminescent) component in the AMOLED display device, respectively, and power required thereby is also the most. Circuit structure of the OLED power supply circuit in the solutions of the prior art is relatively complex and cost thereof is relatively high.